


Cloud 9

by OwlHooots



Series: The Girl in Pastels [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Frank Iero, Always Female Gerard Way, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlHooots/pseuds/OwlHooots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee realizes that she's been bit by the cheesiest love bug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a very brief part of a _much_ larger fic that will revolve around this pairing, from the beginning of their relationship to their futures. It may be awhile before it's posted, but if you like this and want to keep an eye out for that, it'll be part of this series :D

The restaurant was warm and the atmosphere was friendly. Friends chattered in multiple overlapping conversations all throughout the makeshift dining table the staff had set up to seat the whole party. It was a night as comfortable as any other, but it was proving to be quite the effort for Gee to maintain her focus. 

Gee really loved Becky – the birthday girl that night – and the main reason she had convinced herself to go was because she would have felt guilty afterwards if she hadn’t. It had nothing to do with Becky; Gee simply felt weighed down by all of the things going on in her life lately. She’d been doing fine for the most part, but every once in a while her mood decided to surprise her with a downward spiral.

A hand suddenly gripped Gee’s in her lap. It was a gentle squeeze that was just enough to snap her out of her own mind. She looked down at the tattooed fingers interlaced with hers and then up at its owner. 

“You doing okay?” Frankie asked her, leaning in and keeping her voice low enough for just the two of them to hear. 

Gee nodded and offered a tight-lipped smile that left Frankie looking unconvinced. She smiled comfortingly at Gee, though, and said nothing else, only giving her hand another gentle squeeze. Gee made a conscious effort to take part in conversations then and managed to keep Frankie’s worrying eyes off of her.

It really did comfort Gee every time Frankie glanced over or gave her a nudge or pulled one of Gee’s hands into her lap and simply held it there. She was doing that as they waited for the check to arrive. Frankie had one hand interlaced with Gee’s, and the other was strumming a casual rhythm over Gee’s fingers. 

Gee couldn’t help but stare at Frankie while she did this. She wasn’t even focused on Gee at the moment, having engaged in a pretty heated discussion about the Misfits pre and post-Danzig, yet her hands still maintained the calming effect they had over Gee. 

Frankie kept throwing her head back and groaning whenever someone made a point she disagreed with. Typically, Gee knows Frankie would have run her hand over the shaved side of her head at this point, but her hands were occupied with Gee and they didn’t twitch for even a moment. 

Frankie’s dyed black hair fell over the back of her shoulders. One side of her head was shaved so her left shoulder remained bare. The letters of “Keep the Faith” that were tattooed down the back of her neck and upper back peeked occasionally when her hair would sway out of the way. Gee could never get over how captivating Frankie was. It was much easier to get lost in her than it was for Gee to get lost in her own worries, so when Frankie turned to face her as they all stood up to leave, the smile Gee gave her that time was genuine.

The plan after dinner was to go to a park nearby and just spend the rest of the night there. They had all carpooled to dinner, so Frankie knew she wouldn’t be alone with Gee in the car. She subtly pulled Gee away from the group as they all figured out who would be making a stop for drinks and snacks. 

“We don’t have to go to the park if you don’t want to,” Frankie said once they were at a comfortable distance. 

Gee kept her hand in Frankie’s and leaned her back against the wall of the restaurant. She sighed and stared aimlessly down the dimly lit sidewalk.

“I don’t wanna be such a downer.” Gee sighed again and looked back at Frankie. 

“You’re not being a downer, I swear it’s okay. No one would mind us leaving.”

“You wanna go to the park, though,” Gee argued. “I can drop you off and head home.”

Frankie let out a laugh. It was this small breathy chuckle that came off as cocky sometimes and once Gee heard it, she knew it was a lost cause because Frankie had unleashed every ounce of stubbornness she had in her.

“I’m not gonna let you leave alone you loser.” Frankie rolled her eyes and leaned in to give Gee a quick peck on the lips. Gee had to respond to the kiss, but she upheld her unconvinced expression.

“Okay, how about we go for like half an hour or an hour and then head home together?” Frankie offered. “That way, I get to go but we don’t have to spend the whole time there, and you don’t feel guilty about me not going because of you. Win-win situation, right?”

Gee was barely considering this option when someone bounded over and tugged Frankie away from her in a headlock.

“Come on you fucking lovebirds, you’re our ride!” 

Frankie struggled beneath their friend Lindsey’s unrelenting grip. She naturally had the advantage of height over Frankie, but the girl was strong and Gee was pretty sure there was a hint of pain beneath Frankie’s laughter. 

“Jamia!” Gee called into their group that was still lingering on the sidewalk. “Come save Frankie again.”

“Hey, hey, I can take her!” Frankie protested, barely grunting the words out as Lindsey tightened her grip around her neck. She was only using one arm; it was impressive.

Jamia walked over to them, rolling her eyes but smiling as she stood beside Gee and watched the two of them battle it out – more accurately Frankie battle out, while Lindsey basically stood there, her bright red lips in a wide, victorious smile.

“You doin’ alright tonight?” Jamia asked Gee. “I know shit’s been crazy at home.”

“Yeah,” Gee said with a sigh. She glanced at Frankie, who had managed to squirm out of Lindsey’s grip and was trying to pounce onto her back. Seeing that eye-crinkling smile on Frankie’s face never failed to lift Gee’s spirits. “I’m feeling better.”

“You guys are worse than me and Linds,” Jamia teased, nudging Gee’s shoulder with her own. “Fucking cheeseballs I swear.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Gee laughed and shoved Jamia to the side. “I didn’t even say anything!”

“You’re all heart eyes and stuff,” Jamia said. “You don’t need to say a damn thing.”

Gee stepped away from the wall to keep Jamia from spotting the stupid blush on her cheeks. She tried really hard not to be so obvious with how truly infatuated she was with Frankie, but apparently she failed miserably.

“Okay, come on guys, I don’t want you breaking a bone or something,” Gee said, going to pull Frankie off of Lindsey’s back. She was spinning in quick circles trying to get her off, but Frankie was latched on tight.

“That happened one time!” Frankie defended, jumping off of Lindsey when she finally stopped moving. Frankie was a little dizzy and held onto Gee’s shoulder to steady herself.

“There is no such thing as one time with you guys,” Gee said. “It’ll happen again and I’m so not spending the night in the emergency room.”

Jamia heartily agreed from behind her and they finally made their way to Gee’s car, then to the park where they met up with everyone who had been at dinner. 

The atmosphere at the park felt a lot better to Gee than the restaurant. Their group was spread out. Some of them were making drunken attempts at whatever the playground had to offer. Others were running around doing who knows what, exhausting themselves of energy. A small group of them sat on the grass, music playing softly from one of their phones, engrossed in some very relaxed conversation. 

Gee was laying on her side, her head on Frankie’s lap and her arms around Frankie’s waist. Frankie’s hand was resting on Gee’s head, every once in a while randomly running through the newly cut and dyed strands of orange hair. They didn’t have to take any shit from their friends, because Jamia and Lindsey were cuddled up together, Chantal had brought her boyfriend Jimmy along so she was wrapped up in him, and Becky was a bit off to the side with a new guy she’d been seeing for a while. She was far enough that they had privacy, but close enough to offer her two cents in whatever conversation the group was having if it got interesting. 

They had lost track of time when Frankie pulled out her phone and announced that her dad needed her home already. Their friends whined and tried to convince her to stay for a bit, but she was adamant about getting home on time. Gee naturally followed her up off of the floor to take her home and no one questioned it. 

Frankie and Gee each gave Becky one last birthday hug before they left, waving their goodbyes to everyone else. Frankie wrapped an arm around Gee’s waist when they were walking away and tucked herself into Gee’s side. Her pastel pink blouse smelled of some fruity fragrance that matched the color perfectly. Frankie didn’t usually buy that type of scent for herself, but loved the imprint it left on her clothes after being near Gee for a while. She felt a sense of comfort whenever she caught a whiff of it on some of her clothes or in her sheets.

“I’m guessing your dad didn’t want you home, huh?” Gee asked when they got into her car. 

“What do you think?” Frankie asked with a laugh. Her dad was the least worrisome parent Gee had ever met, who never questioned where Frankie was so long as he knew she was safe. Gee envied it quite a bit, knowing that her mom was the exact opposite of that, which was the reason for her shifty moods lately. She’d “broken free” of all the ridiculous rules her mom had for her, and though at times it felt great to have that freedom, there was always the downside that she and her mom hadn’t had much of a relationship because of it for a couple of months. 

“I could tell you wanted to get outta there,” Frankie added.

“Thank you.” Gee gave her the most grateful smile she could muster. “But I know you probably wanted to stay and all, and—”

“Hey I’m totally okay with just spending the night in bed with you,” Frankie interrupted. “If you were okay with staying over, that is?”

Frankie could see Gee visibly relax at that offer, which pleased her beyond belief. 

“God, yes, I would love that,” Gee quickly agreed. 

When they got to Frankie’s house, they greeted her dad very briefly – he was too captivated by a book to chat them up for too long, aside from asking how their night went.

Gee was feeling quite overwhelmed that night, and not in the negative way she had been at the beginning of their evening. She’d known Frankie casually for a long time, had been her closer friend for nearly a year now, and her girlfriend for months. Frankie was always so flawlessly in tune with how Gee felt at any given time, always making an effort to be aware of Gee’s mood so that she could cater to it without ever making Gee feel like it was a burden. Gee knew she came with a lot of baggage with the unending issues she had with her mom, but Frankie had never cared about that. She genuinely only cared for Gee and who she was. Gee never thought love like that could exist… and as she thought about that, it hit her. She had definitely fallen in love with Frankie and it wasn’t this hugely extravagant thing like movies and books portrayed it to be. It never felt like there had to be a right time to say it, considering that they casually said it to each other ever since they were friends and never stopped. And if she was being honest with herself, Gee was not entirely sure what “in love” felt like, so she was simply taking a chance on her gut that was telling her that what she was feeling was absolutely it. 

Every moment for the rest of the night solidified all the feelings that had been going through Gee’s head. For a long time, Frankie and Gee simply lay in bed kissing lazily, bodies still dressed, warming up and ridding themselves of the cold they’d brought in from outside. Once they finally proceeded to undressing each other, the casual and slow momentum continued to carry them through each movement. Frankie’s rough hands were soft against Gee’s pale skin, squeezing ever so slightly against the flesh of her thighs. She always subconsciously lingered there, slowly kneading the skin, feeling it rise and give beneath her fingertips. 

It was strange because this night and the touches they shared… there was nothing especially romantic about it. It encapsulated casualness so perfectly. There was no focus on making a show of things, being alluring or seducing, and no special attention paid to positions. It was simply a matter of wanting to give and receive pleasure before they fell asleep. It all felt so domestic and contributed to all of what Gee had been feeling throughout the night. 

“Mm, I think I’m good for the night,” Frankie breathed out after coming down from yet another orgasm high. 

Gee had been resting her head against Frankie’s hip, watching her as she caught her breath and slowly relaxed again. 

“Are you?” she asked, lifting herself up onto her elbows to look down at Gee. Gee’s orange curls, damp with sweat, were plastered against one of the birds tattooed on one side of Frankie’s stomach. 

“Yeah, I’m definitely good,” Gee said with a happy sigh. She lifted herself up, kissing Frankie’s stomach and chest on her to way to her lips. 

Frankie hummed happily into her mouth, laying on her back again, pouring out any of her remaining energy into that kiss. Frankie’s eyes stayed shut when Gee pulled away in order to lift the blanket over them. Frankie pressed herself up against Gee beneath the covers, tucking one leg in between Gee’s and squirming a bit until she got comfortable. Her breaths deepened as she neared sleep, hitting Gee’s chest in slow and warm puffs. 

“Hey,” Frankie mumbled sleepily, her arm tightening around Gee. “Are you feeling better?”

“I’m feeling so good,” Gee answered confidently, genuinely resonating with that statement in every way.

“Promise?” Frankie asked.

“Promise.” 

Content with that answer, Frankie placed a quick kiss to Gee’s shoulder and it did not take long at all for her to fall asleep. 

Gee lay awake for quite some time, mulling things over in her head with Frankie breathing in a steady rhythm over her skin. Eventually, Frankie rolled away from Gee and onto her back. Her head was to the side, hair falling over her face. Gee gently pushed it out of the way and allowed herself to stare like she always did. Anytime she thought about how far she had come with Frankie by her side, she was blown away. Frankie had given her the courage to do things Gee would have never thought of doing. She gave Gee the green light to make herself happy with no remorse. 

Gee scrubbed a hand over her own face, smiling at how truly gone she was for the girl beside her. She wanted to express all of these crazy feelings to Frankie, but had no idea how to go about it. She didn’t want it to feel like the cliché build-up of having to tell her she loved her. She wanted it to be just as casual as the sex they just had. She wanted it to be effortless while still holding a large amount of intensity. 

After receiving a sudden idea, Gee rolled to the side of the bed, searching aimlessly along the floor until she got ahold of her pants, and pulled her phone out of their pocket. She glanced up at Frankie for a moment and then back down at her phone, where she opened up Snapchat. She captured a photo, Frankie looking very peaceful and pretty in her sleep, her hair falling over her neck, and the sheets rumpled untidily over her chest. She looked messy yet gorgeous in a way that only Frankie managed to do. 

It took a brief moment for Gee to stop herself from simply staring at the photo. Once she could, she added text to the picture. She wrote, _“pretty sure I’m in love,”_ and then stared at it for a while longer, building up the courage. Gee only sent it to Frankie of course, because it was private and meaningful and only for them two. She felt no nerves after hitting send. Everything about it felt so natural. She cuddled up close to Frankie without disturbing her, and fell asleep, feeling like she was floating on the highest cloud. She really had turned into the biggest cheeseball around.


End file.
